Please Wait For Me
by Nanariin
Summary: If Cilan wishes to succeed in his dream to become the world's greatest Pokémon connoisseur, he has to embark on a great quest! But the price to be paid is that he has to leave behind the two dearest to his heart, Cress and Chili.


**Hey everyone! Ichigo Kousei here! Okay, I absolutely adore Chili,Cress,and Cilan! They are just too Kawaii! I'm really upset that Ash took Cilan away from his brothers, I kind of wanted to get to know Chili and Cress a bit more. I imagine Chili to be hot headed, and a tad foul tempered, and Cress as more of a laid back, and cool kind of guy, so the characters actions are based on my assumptions of their personalities. I hope you like this little, fluffy fanfic!**

**Oh, and I don't own the Pokémon series, or the characters. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea and suing my pants off! Teehee…**

**Please Wait For Me...**

"I've decided to go with Ash Ketchum and Iris," Cilan stated to his brothers as he removed a button down, white collared shirt from his bedroom closet and placed it in his backpack along with the other items he carefully arranged in the pack for the start of his new journey. "The flavor of the battle we just partook in greatly intrigued me, and left me craving more! I'm sure I can learn a great deal from Ash, and grow as a Pokémon connoisseur." Cilan's sage green eyes sparkled as he recalled the events that took place earlier on that day. He had seen an adorable, real life Pikachu today, and as if that wasn't enough, he had experienced the most intense Pokémon battle that he could recall to ever have taken part in!

Cress ran his fingers through his cerulean, wavy locks. He was a bit shocked by the news of his brothers sudden departure, but he knew the day would come when Cilan would want to expand his horizons. He knew that his brother would take any opportunity, embark on any quest, to fulfill his dream. And that dream was to become the worlds greatest, and highly regarded Pokémon connoisseur. "Cilan, I know you will make great use of this wonderful opportunity to expand your knowledge of the Pokémon world." Cress fiddled with his waiter uniform slacks pocket before handing the lime green headed man an item wrapped in a shimmering, silk cloth. "Here, this is for you, think of it as a going away present."

Cilan sat on the king sized bed he shared with his brothers, a bed that would be missing an occupant tonight. As he sat he unraveled the silk fabric that encased his gift. A dull green, leaf impressed stone was revealed when the last of the silk was removed. "Thank-you so much Cress, this Leaf Stone will come in handy as I embark on my journey. Your kindness leaves a sweet taste in my mouth!" Cilan made a space in his pack for the stone.

"Your quite welcome Cilan, I'm sure you will use it to evolve Pansage into Simisage when the time is right. On a journey having powerful Pokémon is a must. I support your decision to embark on this journey!" Cress looked over to Chili, the red head was standing in the far corner of the bedroom, his arms crossed. He was clearly upset with the news of Cilan's plan to leave.

"Cress how can you say you support his decision to leave so suddenly like this? We have been together ever since we were born! Without Cilan it just won't be the same, of course I'll still have you Cress but,…b…but." Tears began to stream down Chili's face, the thought of Cilan leaving Cress and himself frightened him, he didn't know if he could get along without his brother. Especially since the three shared a relationship that definitely crossed the line of brotherly love. About four years ago the triplets relationship became incestuous. Cilan made his towards his weeping, ruby red haired brother and gently thumbed the tears from his eyes.

"Shhh… don't cry, Chili-kun. It'll be alright." Cilan rubbed comforting little circles onto his brothers clothed back. It broke Cilan's heart to see his little brother so distraught.

"I want to go with you Nii-Chan…take me and Cress-Chan with you!" Chili wrapped his arms around Cilan, and gripped the back of his waiter uniform to the point when his own knuckles turned stark white. Cilan ran his fingers through the crimson spikes of Chili's hair.

"I know, I know but you have to stay here with Cress and help him run the gym. I'll be back before you know it, with a whole platter of flavorful stories to share with you! Won't that be satisfying!"

Cress came over to stand with his brothers before wrapping his own arms around Chili and Cilan as well. "We are going to miss you Cilan, we love you. Both of us love you so much." Even though Cress tried to stay strong, there was a shaky almost pained tone in his voice. He would miss his brother, and he knew even then that with every day that would pass, he would long for the feeling of his love, his Cilan's, familiar, warm embrace. Sure he was grateful to have his little Chili, but it would feel like a large portion of his heart was missing without Cilan there.

Suddenly Chili pulled himself from the little love huddle his brothers surrounded him in and he began to fumble with his black uniform slacks. "Cilan, I want you to have your way with me… I umph." Chili didn't have a chance to unbuckle his belt before Cilan's flavorful, supple lips met his own for a saddened, final kiss.

"Stop, if we do this now it will only be harder for me to say goodbye. Just please, promise me you'll wait for me to return."

Chili had burst into a frenzy of tears, so Cress answered his brother before planting a chaste kiss on Chili's lips in an failed effort to soothe him. "You know we will."

Finally the dreaded time came, it was time for Cilan to leave. His brothers walked him outside of the gym where Iris and Ash were waiting for him. Cilan was about to walk off into the beautiful, orange glow of the sunset, when Chili's dainty hand caught his wrist and prevented him from going further.

"Nii-Chan… p…please, I love you. I can't live without you! Don't go! I won't let you!" Chili forcefully, and fiercely announced. Irritated determination shone in his ruby orbs.

Cilan was about to say something to comfort Chili, but Cress put his hands on his sobbing little brother's shoulders and shot him a pained glance. "Just go, he'll be fine."

"I love you both, I promise to come back soon. Wait for me." Cress nodded as Chili wiped his leaking nose with his clothed wrist.

As Cilan, Ash, and Iris walked the path leaving Striaton City a stray tear ran down Cilan's cheek, staining his shirt with his grief.

"Cilan, what's up? Are you feeling O.K.?" Ash asked while Iris shot the connoisseur a worried glance.

"I'm fine, no need to worry. I'm just going to miss my brother's is all."

"Aww how adorable!" Iris excitedly exclaimed before throwing her arms around Cilan. "Axxxxewww!" Axew immerged from Iris's purple locks and nodded in agreement.

"Pii-Pikachu." Pikachu called from Ash's shoulder.

"Welcome to the group, Cilan." Ash added, the makeshift family then continued down the path until they were out of Cress and Chili's sight.

**TT-TT aww poor Chili, he really took the news hard. I was planning on making this a lemon, but I just wasn't feeling sex for this fanfic. Anyway, I would love if you would review! Thanks so much for reading all the way to the end! See you Soon!**

**~Kousei**


End file.
